


It's a Gift in a Box

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Clint has something special for Darcy.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035660
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	It's a Gift in a Box

**Author's Note:**

> December 10's prompt is gift.

“What are you doing, making Christmas?” Darcy called down the hall from where she sat on the world’s most comfortable couch. They’d really lucked into this couch. It wasn’t much to look at, all nubby brown on brown check, but it was so nice for both sitting and sleeping. And she and Clint could nap together.

Clint had told her he had a surprise for her before disappearing off down the hall. He’d been a good few minutes, and Darcy was starting to get concerned - both that he was okay and about what the surprise could possibly be.

“Just another second,” he called back.

She tucked her feet up beside her, nestling into the corner. Knowing Clint, it could be anything. Literally anything.

He came into the living room a few moments later. He’d changed into a pair of comfortable track pants and held a box wrapped in green wrapping paper with a cheerful red bow tied around it. “This is for you.”

She raised her eyebrows. They’d discussed not exchanging gifts until Christmas day, although Clint was notoriously bad at delayed gratification. “What is it?” The box didn’t tell her anything. Just a box with a lid - although the lid was wrapped separately, which was a bit weird.

“Open it,” he urged with a playful grin, though he made no move to give it to her.

Her eyes narrowed as she stared up at him. The box was held right about hip level, and the separate lid… “Did you do what I think you did?”

The grin grew. “Open it.”

She dropped her feet to the floor and slowly got up. Apprehension warred with glee as she took the couple steps between them. “You didn’t.”

He shifted the box, but still didn’t really move it. Oh no. No, he definitely did.

She gently grasped the sides of the lid and slowly lifted. There was the normal resistance of a tight lid releasing before it popped free. She held it out to the side and leaned forward to take a look. “That’s a dick in a box.” She couldn’t help the giggle that slipped free. It was just so ridiculous. His cock looked almost disembodied. “Be honest, how long have you wanted to do that?”

“Since I first saw it.” He wore a look of pride as he looked down at his “gift.” “It’s harder than I thought it would be, mostly because it’s... hard to stay, um, hard that whole time.”

“Poor baby.” Darcy shook her head in mock-concern. “If you ever decide you’re done Avenging, you could have a career in porn.”

“Speaking of porn…” Clint’s eyes lifted to hers, the gleam of heat enough to send an answering twist through her belly. “What were you gonna do with your gift?”

“Oh, and I suppose you have a suggestion.” She inclined her head at him.

“Wouldn’t say no to a blowjob.” His exaggerated leer complete with eyebrow waggle made her smile.

“Right. Well…” She set her hands on her hips. “I do like giving you head, but since this is a gift  _ for me _ … I mean, it would be like if you got ‘us’ a bow. We both know who’s going to actually enjoy it.”

“Huh.” He carefully extricated himself from the box and tucked himself away before doing up the front snaps on his pants. “So you…” The box went on the couch, and he snagged her elbow, pulling her into him. “You want to get something out of this.”

“I mean, it is my gift.” She rested her palms on his chest, putting her head back so she could look into his face. “That seems only fair.”

“Okay, I gotcha.” He turned them until he had his back to the couch, then sat down. His fingers slipped along her arm to clasp hers, and he gently tugged her towards him.

She let him draw her down until she was in his lap, her thighs snug around his hips. It made her taller than him, and she looked down into his clear, blue eyes. “Is this where I sit in your lap and we see what comes up?”

“We could, but it’s already up.” It was true. His cock was a hard ridge that she could just feel along her center. If she moved in closer, she could pretty much ride him.

“Okay, so now what?” she asked, putting a tiny bit of challenge in her tone.

He grinned. Deft fingers slid up into her hair, coming around to cradle the back of her head. “Let me get there.” He gently tugged her down until their lips met. His tongue swept into her mouth, teasing at her own.

She hummed softly. Her hands skimmed up to rest on his shoulders as she shifted almost imperceptibly closer. She loved kissing Clint. He kissed like there was nothing else in the world that mattered, nipping at her lips, his tongue dipping and retreating.

His palms pushed up the back of her shirt, warm as they slid across her skin. They lingered on her shoulders before he started pushing the fabric up.

She pulled back long enough for him to lift her shirt over her head and drop it on the floor behind her. “You too.” She tugged at his sleeve.

He sat forward and took off his shirt, letting it fall after hers. “Better?”

“Oh, much.” She traced a line down the center of his chest. His body hair was fair, but there was a distinctive trail leading down his belly to disappear under the waist of his pants. “You?”

“Oh yeah.” His hand hooked in the small of her back, pulling her in tight. A gasp was pulled free as his cock nudged against her center, bumping over her clit. His mouth dropped onto the top of her breast where it was exposed by her bra.

Her head fell back, eyes shutting as he traced the seam where flesh met fabric with his mouth. He worked the cup of her bra down, making a teasing path over the top until his lower lip caught over her nipple.

The whisper of sensation made Darcy arch into him, seeking more. The movement pushed her against his cock, the hard shaft catching over her sensitive nub through their clothes. “Oh fuck,” she breathed, that one touch lighting her up.

A particularly smug sounding noise escaped through his nose as he pulled her nipple deep into his mouth. His tongue flicked back and forth as he drew on it deep and slow. Each swipe of his tongue sent pleasure spiraling down between her legs, making her move against him. The heat from his mouth melted together with the direct intensity as she ground down over him, the haze of sensation pulling tight deep inside her.

Clint thrust up to meet her as she rode him. It was more, sharper. Her fingernails raked across his back as the world narrowed in around her. Her lip caught between her teeth as they rocked together. Just a little more…

Everything fell still for a moment before ecstasy rolled through her. Heat spread out along her limbs, leaving her warm and relaxed as the hum of completion faded away. “Okay, objectively more enjoyable for me than a blowjob.”

“Yeah?” He grinned, his eyes flashing with heat. “We’re not done yet. There’s more ways you can enjoy your gift.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?” It was pure invitation, low and husky.

He just smiled and tugged her down for another kiss.


End file.
